Broken Speedster
by Marvel-And-DC-United
Summary: Wally West has a secret. One that he has kept guarded for some time now. Not even Batman, his best friends or his Uncle Barry knows. And it is one that could very well rip apart his life. It's a good thing he has Dick and Roy looking after him. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ya'll! How's it going? So I just re-watched Young Justice (again :p) and as I was, I happened to look over some old files on my computer and I happened to find a few story ideas that I had written out for the show and I decided to try publish a few of them. Well I am going to upload a short little chapter here to see what you guys think. If you guys like it enough, let me know and I will for sure continue!_

 _Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Young Justice (or the Justice League)._

* * *

Wally West walked sluggishly through the downpour that currently plagued Star City. His arms were crossed over his chest as he tried to retain some form of the warmth that had left his trembling body a long time ago. He was staring down at the sidewalk and not watching what was ahead of him, which had caused the young red head to crash into a few people from time to time but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had too much on his mind to care at the moment and he was more focused on reaching his destination. The fifteen year old rubbed at his eyes as he felt the familiar sting of tears begin to return for what felt like the tenth time that day.

 _'Now isn't the time to_ cry.' He thought to himself angrily. _'There is no reason to cry. You're Kid Flash for Heaven's sake. A superhero. Superheros do not cry.'_

That's what he kept telling himself. Waly rubbed harshly at his eyes again as he tried to push the events of earlier this afternoon to the back of his mind. He just needed to focus on getting to where he was going and nothing else. Roy's house. That's where he needed to go. Roy would know what to do. Well Roy would take one look at Wally's red, puffy eyes and tell him he was over reacting but the older red head would still know what to do. Besides, Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris were out of town and everyone else he could talk to he didn't know how to.

Wally came up in front of Roy's apartment building a few minutes later and walked right up to the door, pausing

What was he doing here? Was he in the slightest bit overreacting? Maybe it was a bad idea coming here. Yeah. It was. He should just turn back now. That would be better. Before the young redhead could turn around and run off, pretending he had never been on Roy's door step in the first place, he hear a voice behind him.

"So... are you just going to stand there all day or..."

Wally felt himself tense up when he heard that voice. ' _Oh no. No no no no no.'_ He thought to himself. _'I can't let him see me like this. It was a mistake to come here.'_

Wally tried running off before his friend could see him but that afternoon's events had left him sluggish and disoriented at best and Roy was too fast for him.

"Wally?" Roy questioned as he tried turning the teen to face him. "Seriously Kid. What..." Roy stopped short when he caught sight of his friend. "What...the hell happened?" The older red head asked, bewildered.

Wally looked terrible and he knew it to. His left eye was swollen, and barely starting to go down, there was a cut on his left brow that had not stopped bleeding and had not yet begun to heal and his arm hurt like hell. Wally wasn't sure how bad it was but he knew the rest of his body was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Wally..." Roy sounded angry and uncertain. Angry at whoever had done this to his _'little brother'_ and uncertain of how to handle this particular situation. "What the hell happened? Were you on a mission? Was it someone at school? Where's Barry? I..." Roy trailed off feeling his blood begin to boil more and more as he continued to gaze at the young speedster.

Wally brought his hands up to his face. "Uncle Barry is on a mission and… I didn't know who else to go to…"

Roy's eyes narrowed in concern as Wally started to break down. Wally absolutely never cried or showed any negative emotion in front of anyone if he could absolutely help it. Not even in front of Barry. So to see him so upset and lost was unnerving and, Roy didn't handle emotions all that well. He wasn't sure what to do so he slowly reached out a hand to Wally's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Wally… what happened. Did…" Roy clenched his teeth as a few thoughts crossed his mind. "Who did this to you?"

Wally's sobs became more violent at that.

"Him." He managed to choke out.

That's all Roy needed to hear as he tightened his grip on Wally. He knew it. He was going to kill the speedster's lowlife father. The older red head had never liked Rudolph West. He couldn't think of one person who did. He always had a way of putting Wally down and kicking him when he felt like shit. But Rudolph had never been this bad. Ever. Roy had promised himself that if that bastard ever laid a hand on Wally, he would do everything in his power to get the younger redhead away from his home.

"He… He just got so angry and he started throwing things and then… then he got a hold of me and I tried to get him to st-top. Everything hurts so much Roy."

Roy could barely breathe through all the rage he felt. But he needed to calm down. Losing himself to anger at this point would do no one any good. Especially Wally. That's what Roy had to remember. Wally needed him right now. Not revenge. Roy's chance to for vengeance would come at a later time.

"Let's get you inside and we can talk." Roy said as he slowly, albeit a little hesitantly drew Wally into a one armed hug. "Ok?"

Wally stiffened at the contact thinking it was his dad again. When he realized that it was just Roy and that he was safe he agreed to follow the archer into his house.

"Y-yeah. We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

_WOW! I am so thrilled that you all have had such a positive reaction to this so far! I am super excited to be continuing this story! And thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed this so far! You guys are awesome and you give me so much confidence :) Here is the second chapter! I hope you all love it!_

 _Disclaimer: Once again, I sadly do not own this wonderful series or the Justice League._

* * *

Roy massaged his forehead slowly as he processed everything that his friend had told him. Apparently it had been worse than anybody had originally thought. He wasn't sure what to say. Wasn't sure what he should be doing in a situation such as this. Not being able to take sitting still anymore, the archer stood in frustration and began pacing.

Wally's dad had hit him before. Wally's dad had threatened him before. Wally's dad had done so much to hurt the younger red head beyond what everyone had originally thought and Wally had managed to keep it so well hidden. Everyone had failed to notice and that one fact pissed Roy off more than anything at the moment. Feeling his anger beginning to build once more that evening, Roy felt the overwhelming need to do something. Punch a wall. Go on a crime busting spree. Rip Rudolph West to shreds. Anything. Unfortunately the closest thing was his kitchen table. Roy angrily flipped his table over not caring about the noise or the mess he had just caused.

As the noises of glass shattering and wood splintering reached his ears, Wally sank further into the chair he had been occupying for the past hour and a half, knees hugged tightly to his chest. He nervously watched the older red head as he stood there saying nothing and breathing heavily. He rubbed his now bandaged arm as he tried to shift his still sore body around.

"R-Roy?" He asked quietly, nervously. He knew his friend would never even think of hurting him but he had never seen the older teen this furious before. Ever.

Roy tensed up when he heard that quiet and unsure voice. _'Shit.'_ He cursed silently as he turned to face the fifteen year old.

Wally was pale and, he would deny it later on, shaking ever so slightly. His normally bright and lively green eyes were dull and glazed over with uncertainty and what was undeniably fear. Wally may have known that Roy would never lay a hand on him but the older red head's outburst was definitely not helping things in terms of getting Wally to calm down and realize he was safe.

"Shit. Wally I'm sorry." Roy said as he tried desperately to reign in his anger, constantly trying to remind himself that now was not the time to be angry and planning revenge on a lowlife piece of trash.

"I-it's okay." Wally mumbled quietly as he looked down. "I'm ok" he whispered.

Whether he was saying that for his benefit or Roy's, the older teen was uncertain. He curse silently again. This wasn't Wally. Nothing about this was right. Wally never avoided eye contact. Wally was never quiet. He always had something to say. He definitely never sat still for longer than a second. He was always so full of energy. This quiet, still and unenergetic version of one of his little brothers was unnerving.

Roy sighed and walked over to Wally, kneeling in front of him. "Wally... I...need you to be honest with me". Roy set his lips in a tight line as he thought of the best thing to say. "What I know is that your dad lost it tonight but that it wasn't the first time. What happened tonight? When... did he start hitting you?"

Wally glanced up at his friend before glancing back down at his knees. He took a shaky breath thinking about where to begin. "I guess... I guess it really started when I got my powers. He wasn't exactly thrilled that I had become a f-freak." Wally choked a little not wanting to break down again that night.

Roy felt himself tense at that. Three years? This had been happening for three fucking years? How had no one noticed? He clenched his fists trying to not lose his temper once more.

"After that he looked for any excuse to put me down, shove me around... but he never hit me. When we started the team however and my missions became more and more frequent he said that each mission only served as a reminder that I had become a freak." Wally said quietly as he glanced back up at Roy.

"Kid you know that that's not true right? Having powers doesn't make you or anyone a freak. And just because that poor excuse of a human being says so does not make it true."

Wally shook his head and looked away as a single tear escaped down his pale and bruised cheek. "It doesn't matter."

Roy looked down when he heard the younger teen say that. He was really not good with these situations. How was he supposed to convince the kid that anything his dad said was an absolute lie? Massaging his forehead again Roy glanced back up at his little brother.

"Wally? What happened tonight?"

Wally took another shuddering breath before he turned tired eyes to look at his friend. He knew this was coming. He knew he'd have to tell someone eventually. Knew he's have to tell his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris as soon as they got home. He just didn't think it's be this soon. He didn't think any of his other secrets would have to be shared under these circumstances. He didn't know if he was ready for this.

"I..." Wally tried to begin but he couldn't quite get the words out that he needed to. "I uh... well my d-dad he found something out about me that didn't sit too well with him."

Roy's eyes narrowed in concern. "What do you mean exactly?"

Wally shook his head and stared at Roy. "I... I don't want to say it." He replied as he choked back another sob. "Please don't make me say it."

"Wally." Roy said standing up and putting his hands on the younger boys shoulders. "You don't have to say anything right now but eventually you will have to talk. If not to me then to someone else. Probably your uncle. Maybe even the police."

Wally looked up at Roy with wide, fearful eyes. "The police? Wh-why would I talk to them? There's no need to-"

Roy shot away from the younger teen. "What the hell do you mean there's no need to talk to them? Wally, your dad is hurting you. He has been for three years and you're honestly telling me you can't see any reason to bring this to the police?!"

Wally shook his head vigorously. "No. I c-can't! If I do he'll be so angry."

"Wally I promise he won't get to you. I won't let that happen. Barry and Iris won't let that happen. Dick won't let that happen. But this bastard needs to be in jail."

Wally shook his head again. "But he's still my dad." The younger of the two wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on top of his knees. "I know what he did was bad but I just... that's my dad, Roy. If I tell the police then that would be admitting all of this is really happening and that my family really can't stand me and I don't know if I can handle that. I don't want to really believe that my dad would ever hurt me."

"But he did, Wally." Roy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the door frame of the kitchen. "I know you don't want to believe or truly admit it but it's true and it did happen. But you do know that we won't let you go through this alone right?"

Wally was silent for a few minutes before responding. Sighing, he nodded his head before burying his face in his arms. "I know." Came the muffled response.

Roy leaned his head back and shut his eyes trying to get his bearings. What was next? Well... first things first. He looked over at Wally again and, not for the first time realized just how exhausted the kid looked. Glancing at the clock he realized how late it was.

"Hey kid, you're definitely not going home tonight so why don't you just stay here. It's late. Why don't you head to bed? You can use my room."

Wally shook his head, looking up as he lowered his knees. "No. I couldn't do that. Where will you sleep? That couch you have is hardly comfortable."

Roy shrugged his shoulders as he headed to his room to get a change of clothes for his guest. "I'll manage. I've slept on worse before. Besides you need a bed more than I do right now." He came back out a few minutes later with a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. "Here you can use these tonight."

Wally caught them as Roy tossed them over. He looked at them for a minute before standing up and walking over to Roy. The young speedster looked up at Roy and gave him a small smile. "Thanks man. For everything you've done for me tonight."

Roy said nothing, only simply putting his hand on Wally's shoulder and squeezing gently.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am just so happy with the response this story has gotten! Thank you again so so much to everyone that has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Your guys' support means the world to me!_

 _I hope you like this chapter! I will admit though I had trouble with this one. I don't know why. I guess I've just had a lot on my mind with work and family. I hope you guys like it though :)_

 _Also I still have other YJ story files on my computer that I want to publish on here and I was wondering which I should finish up and post next after this story. There's a poll on my profile page for you guys to decide!_

* * *

The early morning air was crisp and the smell of rain still lingered. It was still dark out and the street lamps illuminated the rundown neighborhood as Roy stepped out of his small town home. He stared out at the bare street for a few minutes contemplating what to do next. After a while, the redhead pulled out his phone. Dialing a number, he waited for the other person on the end to pick up.

 _"You had better have a damn good reason for calling this early, Roy." Dick Grayson answered angrily._

"Hello to you as well sunshine." Roy quipped back nonchalantly.

 _Dick only growled at the currently annoying red head. "Seriously dude. It's 6 am in the damn morning. What do you want?" Dick didn't mean to sound harsh, but today was his day off from everything and all he wanted was to sleep._

"I need you to do something."

 _Dick was silent on the other end for a moment but Roy knew he hadn't hung up. This was unexpected. Roy didn't ask for help or favors. Ever. He would rather shoot his own eyes out. The fact that he was asking proved that this was more serious than he thought. That thought though didn't stop Dick from questioning Roy's intentions. "Hold up. It's been six months and we've barely heard from you. Now you're going to ask for my help just out of the blue? What's the deal with that? Why should I be doing you any favors because-"_

"Dick." Roy tried getting the young vigilante to calm down.

 _"NO! You don't get to interrupt me! I mean really. What the hell, Roy? What's this all about? Huh? Do you need me just to gain access to the cave's computers again? Because that's all you seem to ever need."  
_

"Dick." Roy tried again, starting to get a little annoyed.

 _"It's really uncalled for and do you realize how many times we've-"_

"It's Wally." Roy finally cut off the young ninja. "It's about him."

 _Dick felt his breath hitch in his throat at that. A million thoughts raced through his mind. "Wait... what about Wally? Is he OK? What happened?"_

Roy sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's... a long story. One the kid should probably tell you himself. The important thing right now though is that Wally needs Barry and Iris back home."

 _Dick nodded on the other end as he got out of bed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "What do you need me to do?"_

"I need you to try and contact the Flash and let him know that he's needed back home immediately. Since I don't know where to reach him I figured if anyone could find a way to contact him, it'd be you."

 _Dick shook his head in confusion. "This must be pretty serious if you want me to try and get him to come home from a mission... What... Where is Wally now? At least tell me if he has been injured."_

"He's with me right now and let's just say he'll be staying here until Iris or Barry can be contacted. He won't be going home."

 _Dick tensed when he heard that and felt a small flutter of anger sweep through his body. "You mean his dad..."_

"Yes."

 _"I'll kill him."_ _Dick growled out as he paced his room. "He won't get away with this. How... how bad was it last night? Did Wally need a doctor or any medical attention?"_

"No. He just had bruises all over and his right arm was a bit sore but nothing was broken. Kid can tell you everything in a bit if he's up to it."

 _"Alright. Give me a few minutes and I'll see what I can do. Also I will be over to your house in a bit."_

Roy nodded, though he knew Dick could not see him and disconnected the call. Heading back inside, Roy started walking towards the couch when he heard something coming from the kitchen. Arching an eyebrow the archer walked towards the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw Wally was up and sitting in one of the 'lucky' chairs that did not get destroyed by Roy's anger the night before. When Roy entered the room, Wally didn't look up. All his attention was focused on his phone and from the looks of it, it was nothing good. Wally was pale again and he appeared to be shaking ever so slightly.

"Wally?" Roy asked quietly, not wanting to startle the boy.

Wally tensed slightly when he heard Roy. Glancing up, he looked at Roy for a second before glancing back at his phone. Roy felt a twinge of concern when he saw a hint of fear in the younger teen's eyes.

"Wally, what is it?" Roy asked as he knelt down next to the speedster.

"My uh... he's... he's looking for me, Roy. My dad is." Wally swallowed thickly as he showed Roy the phone. "He called a bunch of times last night and left messages. He's really pissed, 's looking for me right now."

Roy, took the phone that was handed to him and looked through what that bastard had said. He growled as he scrolled through the text messages.

 **11:17 PM**

 **'Look you little sh**. I don't know where you decided to run off to but you had better get your ass home before I beat it again.'**

 **11:32 PM**

 **'Damn it, Wallace. When I get my f***ing hands on you, you will regret everything you have put me through.'**

 **11:59**

 **'You have a lot of nerve to hide from me. You better get ready boy. I will find you and you'll wish I hadn't.'**

And the messages went on and on, only fueling Roy's anger more and more. "I'm going to murder this son of a bitch." He glanced up at when he heard what sounded like someone gasping for air and realize it was Wally. He was having a panic attack. Tossing the phone aside, Roy moved over closer to his friend and rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Kid? Hey kid. You're having a panic attack, OK? I need you to try and breathe with me. It'll be alright. Breathe with me. Can you do that?"

Wally's face was red and tears were slowly leaking from his green eyes and he was finding it extremely hard to listen to what the older teenager had to say. He heard Roy tell him to breathe and although it seemed as if he had forgotten how, Wally nodded slowly. Roy began taking deep breaths, inhaling for ten seconds and exhaling for five. Wally started to attempt to mimic him. After a few shaky minutes, Wally's breathing began to finally calm down somewhat and Roy began to talk to him again.

"It's OK, Wally. You're going to be OK. I promise. That bastard will come no where near you ever again. Not while I am around. No one will let him near you." When Wally continued to look doubtful, Roy continued. "I know what's going through your head. You can stay here as long as you need. You don't have to go back there. And Barry and Iris will be back soon. It'll all be OK." He hesitated a moment before he stood up and wrapped his arms around the still trembling younger redhead. "Things will be OK."

It was silent for a few minutes before Roy heard Wally snort and begin to snicker. Pulling back, Roy looked at him in confusion.

"Um... you OK there, man?"

Wally nodded as he wiped his eyes. "Yeah it's just, who thought you could be so sappy." He replied as he grinned up at his friend.

Roy's eyes narrowed slightly and he growled although Wally knew he didn't mean anything by it. "Yeah and if you tell anyone about this I will superglue your Kid Flash suit to the ground next time you are in it and I'll get Barry and Dick to help me eat all of your aunt's cooking right in front of you."

Wally leaned back in his chair and frowned. "Now you're just being mean." He whined, crossing his arms.

Roy only smirked at that, glad to see at least some part of Wally's normal personality returning. "Come on, kid. I am betting that it's been hours since you've eaten. Let's get you something to eat."

Wally gave his 'older brother' a small smile and nodded. "OK."

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

While Dick was getting dressed for the day, he was left alone with his thoughts. Those thoughts happened to revolve around his best friend and his now apparent best friend's good for nothing, low life father. Dick clenched his fists when he thought about what Roy had been able to tell him over the phone. Although he didn't know much, he could only imagine the hell that his best friend, his brother, had gone through. No one had much of an opinion of Rudolph West to begin with but, if Dick's suspicions about what had happened were correct, then the man was about to have the wrath of not only Dick and Roy upon him but the wrath of Barry Allen and a few other league members as well.

As Dick made his way down to the Bat Cave he wasn't expecting to see Bruce down there. "Hey Bruce. I thought you and the Flash were on a mission? Why are you guys back so early?"

"Only I am. We both decided that the mission would be too risky with both of us undercover so I will be monitoring his progress while he slips into deep under cover." Bruce provided and left it at that as he sat back in his chair.

"Oh..." Dick inwardly cursed. Deep under cover? If that was the case then he would never get a hold of Flash. "How long will he be on the mission then?"

Bruce arched an eyebrow at his young ward before turning back to the monitors. "However long it takes. Did you need something in particular?"

For a moment, Dick considered telling Bruce what he had learned from Roy. Knowing though that Wally was stubborn and probably wouldn't want everyone to know about the current situation, so he refrained from telling Bruce.

"No." Dick replied as he shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets. "No everything's good." 'Hopefully.' He thought to himself. Dick turned around to go upstairs. "I'm going for a walk."

Dick left the cave and headed outside the manor to the nearest Zeta Tube. Stepping inside, he set the coordinates for Star City.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so sorry that this chapter two weeks but I just could not be happy with this one. I must have rewritten this chapter at least a dozen times before I finally got it to where I felt it was decent. I promise the next update will not take as long and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks again to all those who have left comments and Kudos on this story! It means the world to me :) Now enjoy!**

* * *

Roy and Wally sat on the couch eating and watching TV. Well, Roy was eating, Wally was pushing around the food on his plate.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?" Roy asked, bluntly as he eyed the speedster's plate.

They had been sitting down for close to ten minutes and, normally, Wally would have consumed three helpings of food by now. His plate was still full though. Wally glanced up at Roy briefly before looking away. He pushed away his plate in distaste as he shook his head.

"I'm not really hungry." He mumbled as he curled up further into his side of the couch, knees pulled against his chest, a position that had become increasingly familiar to the speedster in the past twenty-four hours.

Roy looked at the younger redhead in slight alarm. A speedster that wasn't hungry? That was unheard of and definitely not a good thing.

"Wally you really need to eat something. When was the last time you actually ate?"

Wally shook his head and got up to take his plate back into the kitchen. "I just don't think I can keep anything down at the moment."

Roy watched the green eyed boy walk away and sighed as he rubbed his face with both hands tiredly. "That still doesn't answer my question." He pointed out as he sat his own empty plate down. "And if it has been more than twenty-four hours since you've eaten, that can't be good for your health."

The only acknowledgement Wally gave Roy was a roll of his eyes as he scraped his food into a Tupperware dish and put it in the fridge for later. "I'll be fine. I just... I can't focus on eating right now." He mumbled as he walked back into the living room.

Roy only shook his head in disbelief at the notion that there was even a possibility that there was such thing as a speedster that wasn't hungry. He didn't push the matter any farther though because, really, he understood. He didn't want to cave so easily seeing as this was his younger brother and as the older brother it was Roy's job to take care of Wally but he got it.

"Whatever." Was all Roy said as he got up to place his plate in the sink.

Wally chuckled lightly at his friend as he went to sit down on the couch. "So I wonder why Dick hasn't shown up yet." Wally wondered as he stared at Roy while the archer sat down.

Roy stiffened for a minute before looking up at Wally. "So you heard our conversation?" He guessed.

"No." Wally shook his head as he gave Roy a small smile to show he wasn't mad. "I just figured you would have called him and told him. It's OK though."

Roy shrugged as he brought out his quiver of arrows and began examining them. "I'm not sure where he is exactly. He just said he would try to get here as soon as he could."

As soon as Roy had said that, Dick burst in. "Wally? Are you OK? Roy told me what happened? How bad is it?"

"Hey Circus Boy. Did they not teach you how to knock at Wayne Manor?"

Dick turned to glare at Roy and flipped him off.

Wally only stared at his friend, bewildered. "Whoa, Dick, calm down. I'm fine. Just a few bruises which are already healing.

Dick looked skeptical and was about to request that he examine the speedster so he could determine for himself whether or not the older teen was OK.

As if reading his mind Wally held up his hands. "I swear! Look." Wally pulled up one of his sleeves to show clear skin and not a single bruise. "See. Just fine."

Dick exchanged a look with Roy, silently asking him if he bought what Wally was saying. A single arch of the e=oldest teen's eyebrow let him know that he didn't quite buy it. Without the younger redhead being injured however, there was not much they could do.

Wally rolled his eyes as he caught the exchange between his two oldest friends. "You guys, I promise. Everything will be alright."

"If you say so, dude." Dick replied as he sat down next to his friend. "Are you sure? You may not have injuries anymore but you still look like hell."

"Thanks. Nice to see you too, bro." Wally glared at the younger boy, though there was no malice behind it.

Dick continued to stare at him though, signature stoic look in place. "Wally?"

"He refuses to eat." Roy supplied as he continues to examine his arrows. "And I'm pretty sure the last time he ate was yesterday morning."

"Dude!" Wally protested as he turned to look at Roy in disbelief. "Not cool."

Roy wasn't even phased as he shrugged and went back to his arrows.

"You're not eating?" Dick questioned.

"When you say it like that, you make it sound like I have an eating disorder." Wally replied as he got up off the couch.

Dick followed. "It might as well be considering your metabolism. You should eat something."

"That's what I've been telling him all morning." Roy said as he put his quiver away and finally gave the two younger teens his full attention.

"You two aren't going to stop pestering me until I eat something are you?"

Dick shook his head and pointed towards the kitchen as he walked beside his friend.

Wally sighed as he made his way to the kitchen, Roy following along to make sure that Wally did in fact get the food he needed. "Fine. I'll eat something. I'm telling you guys though. I don't feel like it will stay down." Wally mad his way over to the fridge and brought out the food he had stored in there earlier. While he was waiting for the food to heat up, he sat down on the counter and pulled out his phone. He paled when he saw he had another message from his dad.

Wally wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or throw up more when he glanced down at his phone. His heart began pounding in his chest rapidly. His dad wouldn't hurt his mom. Would he? Despite the fact that his dad had always claimed to be disappointed at the fact that he had been given Wally for a son, he loved Wally's mom dearly. Something Wally was happy about because, while it hurt immensely that Wally would never be enough for his dad or his mom and that Rudolph felt the chance to tear down Wally every chance he got, the teen was happy that his mom would always remain unharmed.

"Walls?" Dick asked as he glanced back at the paling redhead in concern. "Everything OK?"

Wally glanced up at his friends and forced a smile that both Roy and Dick could tell was entirely fake. "Everything is fine."

At their skeptical and non-believing looks, Wally continued. "I promise. Everything is fine. Just... not feeling too well." He slowly stood up and pocketed his phone. "I'm going to use the bathroom real quick. I'll be back." As the speedster exited the room, he could feel their stares boring into his back, could picture their faces filled with concern and it was all Wally could do to not turn back and tell them what had just happened.

What had he been thinking involving these two in his own petty civilian life problems? As Wally had pointed out to himself before, he was a hero for the love of God. A Meta human. He should be able to take care of himself without involving others. Because, as his dad had pointed out, others could get hurt. Because of him. Some hero. Wally shook his head as he reached the bathroom door but, instead of going inside, he only stared at it for a long moment. What did he do from here? He knew his friends were worried about him but he couldn't afford to involve them anymore. That was for certain. He could tell the police like Roy had suggested that way he and his mom could escape unscathed. But then if the police found no evidence of abuse the outcome would be disastrous.

Sighing, Wally glanced longingly back towards the kitchen wanting nothing more than to go in there and hang out with his friends like nothing was wrong. But there was something wrong. Everything was wrong. Wally knew what he had to do. Glancing once more at the kitchen, Wally silently apologized for walking out on his friends. As he got to the front door, he didn't notice that his phone had fallen out of his pocket as he ran home.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Dick couldn't quite explain it, but he felt a sudden uneasiness begin to creep through him. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that something bad was about to occur. Maybe not to him but definitely to someone he knew. When he usually began to feel this sense of impending doom, he got fidgety. Dick began to silently drum his fingers on the kitchen counter before checking his phone. When he saw no new messages he glanced around the kitchen wondering why he felt this way all of a sudden. His eyes fell on the spot where Wally had been sitting and, like wild fire, the feeling of dread spread even more.

"Wally's been gone for quite a while hasn't he?" Questioned Dick as he glanced toward the the direction of the bathroom where the redhead had said he was going.

Roy glanced over at the youngest teen from where he had been staring out the window. A look of confusion graced his features before he glanced at the bathroom and then at the clock hanging above the kitchen entryway. Frowning, he nodded in agreement with the young bat.

"Wally?" Dick asked as he hastily walked out into the living room, looking for his friend. But he wasn't there. There was no sign of the redhead anywhere in the house. "Wally? Come on, dude. This is so not funny. Where did you go, man?"

As Dick looked around in bewilderment, something fluttering in the afternoon breeze caught his eye. On the wooden side table next to the window sat a note.

 _'I have to go home. There's something I need to do and I know you two will probably not understand but I promise that I will be fine. Don't worry about me.'_

Dick felt his heart drop to his stomach when he realized that Wally was gone. He had gone home. But why? He was just here a second ago and everything had seemed fine so what had happened? He crumbled the note as he clenched his fists and looked to Roy who looked just as confused and worried as he was.

"How do we manage to lose him still after all this time? And why would he risk going home?"

Roy shook his head in disbelief as something glinting in the sunlight by the door caught his eye. Bending down to see what it was, the archer discovered that it was a phone. Wally's phone. And on his phone, there was a message. A message from his dad that made Roy's blood run cold the second he read it.

 **10:39 AM  
**

 **I will wring your neck if it is the last thing I do, Wallace. If you don't get your ass home now, others will pay for your mistakes. Starting with your mother.**

Roy paled slightly as he shakily stood and looked at Dick. "He went back home."

Dick reeled back at that information and shook his head vigorously, not quite believing what he had just been told. "What?"

Roy shoved the phone at Dick as he began pacing and running his hands through his hair. "He went back home because of that."

"Shit." Dick cursed once he had read over the message. He frantically looked up at the older boy. "Do you think his dad is being serious or was he just looking for a way to lure Wally home? Would he really hurt Mary?" A sickening thought passed through Dick's mind at that moment. "Wait... do you think that Wally's mom knows about the physical abuse that Wally has been receiving? Do you think she would actually let his father hurt him?"

Roy paused his frantic pacing and looked over at the young vigilante. "I'm not sure." He confessed. And Dick could only think about how it was so unlike Roy to sound so uncertain and how it was not something that suited him.

"But I am not waiting around to find out. I promised Wally that that pathetic excuse for a father would _not_ touch him again and I intend to keep that promise. I'm going after him."

Roy turned around and went to his room to change. Dick only stared after him for a minute before snapping to attention.

"We can take the zeta. The closest location though that they would transport you to is Central and that's too far away for us to get there before anything happens."

Roy only grunted in agreement to the plan as he stepped out of his room. "We can find a car to borrow, I'm sure."

Dick arched an eyebrow at his friend and crossed his arms over his chest in disapproval. "Borrow?"

Roy sent him his famous smirk and shrugged. "Yes borrow. We'll bring it back."

Dick only shook his head at the older teen and turned to walk out the door. "Nice to see that somethings haven't changed.

As they walked to the tube, Dick began to wonder what they were going to do exactly.

"So what is our plan exactly? I mean we can't exactly beat up the guy."

"And why exactly can't we beat the shit out of him?" Roy growled as he turned to face Robin.

"Because that would lead to to many questions." The young bird pointed out. "Besides, Wally should be our main concern when we get there. Whatever his injuries are, I think we should take him to the Bat Cave this time. Alfred will be able to tend to any injuries and Batman can get a hold of Barry and Iris."

Roy stiffened when Dick mentioned the possibility of Wally being injured. "That lowlife had better not touch him because if he so much as leaves another scratch on Wally, I make no promises about the state I will leave him in."

Dick sighed as he followed Roy who had now picked up his pace. He knew this was a battle that he was not going to win. And, really, he didn't think he actually wanted to stop Roy from maiming the lowlife bastard that was Rudolph West. They couldn't afford any distractions however.

As the boys approached the location of the zeta tube, Dick became increasingly even more nervous about what they would find. Would Wally be unharmed or would their friend be severely injured? Would Wally's dad really go so far as to harm Wally's mom? Would they have two injured people to take care of? Did Wally's mom even have any idea about her son's abuse? And, if she did, why hadn't she done anything about it? Did she even care? All these questions and more raced through Dick's mind as the two teens were transported to Central City.

Once in Central the two had no problem tracking down a car and, once Roy had gotten it started, the two were off to Blue Valley and, hopefully, a still healthy and uninjured Wally.

* * *

 **These are the other YJ story ideas that I have. Don't forget to vote on which one I should publish next! You can let me know in the reviews or you can visit the poll on my profile to vote or you can PM me I would so love your guys' feedback!** **Btw, 'Hollow Tune' is one I forgot to add to the poll so that one I am not sure how to add on to an existing poll.**

 **Heart of Gold: Sometimes Wally wishes that he could use his powers in public. It would certainly help with the bullies at his school. What happens though when he and said bullies are caught up in a school crisis?**

 **Cognitivity: Loosely based on the Justice League episode 'Eclipsed'. Wally and his teammates find themselves in a bit of situation after a run in with Grodd. With the League out of reach, it's up to the youngest speedster to save the day.**

 **Today: When the team earns some well-deserved time off, they all leap at the chance to be with their families. Everyone except Connor who doesn't have a family. That all changes though when a certain speedster invites him home. Can the West-Allen household become the place that Connor has been missing? No Slash! Wally and Connor friendship!**

 **Where My Demons Hide: Something happens at school one day that shakes Wally to his very core but he won't talk about it with anybody. When his training begins to be affected, Black Canary decides she's had enough and tries to get to the bottom of why her student is so down.**

 **Hollow Tune: Wally's life is turned upside down when Barry and Iris are murdered right before his eyes. As per Barry and Iris' will, Hal Jordan becomes Wally's new guardian.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! So I am so so happy with the response this story is getting! It makes me so happy to see you guys enjoying it. I am also happy that you guys are excited for the other stories I have planned for you all!**

 **Now with this chapter, I am raising the rating and things are a little graphic in this chapter as far as abuse and cussing. If any of this bothers you I will put up a '~Warning~' so you know.**

 **This chapter was painful to write because...poor Wally! But it was necessary! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **PS: Voting for the next YJ story I publish will be up until I post the 6th chapter so if you haven't voted already you still can!**

* * *

As Wally neared his house in Blue Valley, Nebraska, he started to feel the effects of going without eating for so long start to wash over him. Exhausted, he slowed down and tried to get his bearings. As soon as he stopped, he felt a wave of dizziness come over him and he stumbled. Using a nearby fence to catch himself, he stood there for a few moments waiting for the dizziness to pass. Once he no longer felt like he was about to keel over, Wally started to run the last few blocks to get home. As he rounded the corner, he came to a stop.

There stood his childhood home. The very place he had been dreading coming back to. The place he had always dreaded and that never felt like home. It was a simple one story house and everything was in tip top condition. The yard was neatly cut and obviously watered as much as possible. There was not a single spot of chipped paint in sight around the house and all the windows were clean and streak free. The mailbox by the front gate was painted a bright and cheery yellow like the rest of the house and sat next to a 'welcome' mat that said, "Welcome to the Wests'". Despite the clean and pristine condition and the welcoming demeanor however, there was an air about the house that screamed "You're not welcome". At least that's how it had always seemed to Wally.

He stood in front of his house for a good five minutes before he mustered up enough courage to enter the unwelcoming building. He opened the door hesitantly and poked his head inside surveying his surroundings. The inside of the house was much like the outside. Clean, in order and not a thing out of place. No one appeared to be in sight inside the entryway however. As the teen looked up at the coat rack, he noticed that his dad's coat and hat were missing as well as his mom's coat signifying that his parents were not home at the moment. Releasing a breath of relief that he had not realized he had been holding, Wally tentatively stepped inside the seemingly danger free house.

"Mom?" He called out as he toed off his shoes at the front door, wanting to make absolute certain that his mom was gone. "Mom, are you here?"

When Wally didn't hear any response, he wanted to be relieved because at least she was out of the line of fire if she wasn't here. However, all Wally felt was dread building up. Yes Wally would take a bullet for his mother and he certainly would defend her until his last breath against his dad. But, Rudolph wouldn't hurt Mary. He wouldn't go that far. Would he? So if she wasn't here then he most certainly probably just walked into a trap. And of course years of being the best friend of Batman's protege had taught him a few things. So while he was walking towards the kitchen and the dread increased, something told him he should brace himself.

 **~Warning~**

A fist suddenly came out of no where. While it normally would have been really easy for the young speedster to dodge it, he was running on low energy and the fist managed to strike the side of his head rather than his face. Wally gasped in pain as he stumbled backwards. He stumbled over his feet and would've fallen flat on his butt had someone not caught him by the front of his jacket. Although, as soon as Wally saw who had caught him, he wished he had fallen to the ground instead. Wally was brought face to face with one very pissed off Rudolph West.

Rudolph West wasn't overweight by any means. But he was a big man and he easily dwarfed his son. His face was red with anger, like it usually was when his attention was on Wally, which gave him an even more intimidating air. His eyes however are what scared the young teen the most. They were so dark they were almost black. They got even darker when they were filled with rage. And right now they were focused right on Wally's trembling form.

"Where the hell have you been, boy?" Rudolph yelled as he stuck his face only mere inches from Wally's own making the teenager wince.

"N-nowhere." Wally lied as he struggled to get out of his father's unrelenting grip.

Rudolph kept one hand gripping Wally's jacket as he raised his other hand and started smacking his son, each smack following each word he spoke. "DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. LIE. TO. ME. YOU. LITTLE. BASTARD." With one final smack, he sent his son falling back into the wall behind him causing him to hit the back of his head.

Wally cried out in pain as his dad hit him mercilessly. When he fell back and struck his head, he was left dazed but, before he had anytime to react, his dad's hands were on him again. His large, unforgiving hands gripped his shoulders and shook him.

"TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE." He yelled, becoming more and more enraged by the second.

"I... I wa-was at a friend's house." Wally stammered. Not entirely a lie.

Rudolph backhanded the young redhead again and stood to his full height. "I said not to lie." He growled. "You were with one of those freaks weren't you?"

Wally could only groan in pain as he tried to drag himself up off the floor. This only pissed off his father even more.

"Answer me." He grabbed his son up by his red hair and relished in his cry of pain. "What did you tell them, boy? Huh? You told them about our little sessions didn't you?" He shook Wally. "Didn't you?"

"N-no. I didn't. I promise. Please stop." Wally had never been this scared besides the night before when his dad had let loose on him.

Rudolph sent a swift kick to his son's stomach. "Stop. Lying." He demanded through gritted teeth. "You told them when I specifically told you not to. I told you what would happen if you ever breathed a word about this to anybody." He threw the boy down and kicked him again. "I will murder you, you useless bastard. You will regret ever being born."

Wally screamed out in pain when he felt a few of his ribs beginning to crack. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. He did know however that his dad was going further than he had before. Even after he attacked him last night. "Dad. Please. St-stop. I'm so-sorry. I'm so sorry."

"SHUT UP!" Rudolph West yelled back at his son, furious at being interrupted. He picked up Wally by the back of his shirt and brought his son close to his face. "Did you tell them all of your secrets I wonder?" He whispered, spit flying onto Wally's face. "You seem so eager to tell everyone about your pathetic abused life, why not tell them the reason why? All the reasons why? You're a freak and there's no hiding it. Why not embarrass me even more?"

Wally only looked away as he let his father's nasty words sink in deeper than ever before. He was right. About everything.

Rudolph growled when he received no response. "Answer me, damn it." He shook the teenager, eliciting a cry of pain. "Did you or did you not tell them the reason why you deserved to be punished?"

Wally shook his head. "N-no. I di-didn't. I-". Wally was cut off as he was yanked up and slammed into the wall.

"So you'll embarrass me with that information but you won't embarrass them? You know if they knew they wouldn't look at you the same way ever again. They would just leave you to die. Why do you think no one is here now?" Rudolph spat at the fifteen year old. "Not any of your so called friends. Not your precious Uncle Barry or the Justice League. Certainly not the Flash. No one. Not even your own mother. She couldn't give a flying fuck about you even if she wanted to." The man chuckled to himself before continuing. "I made sure of that."

At those chilling words, Wally looked up at his dad in fear and rising anger. "What did you do to her?" He slapped Rudolph's hands away from him and tried to draw himself to his full height, not succeeding.

Rudolph only chuckled even more at his son's failed attempts to look intimidating.

"You bastard." Wally yelled as he swung a fist at his dad, taking the man by surprise. "What did you do to her?" He was vibrating in anger now. "I swear to God if you hurt her-"

Wally was cut off as his dad slammed him back into the wall this time with his hands around his throat. Rudolph began to slowly choke Wally as he shook him again. "You fucking little bastard. How dare you lay your hands on me. I will make you pay for that." He growled.

Wally was fighting to breathe while trying to pry his dad's hands off his neck. When that didn't work, he began to claw at them desperately.

Rudolph gave a sickening smirk to the teen he was suffocating as he struggled to fight. "Your mother? After making sure the bitch had no idea where you were, I sent her away so you and I could... talk."

He released the now blue in the face teenager. As Wally fell to the ground coughing and gasping desperately for air, his father continued.

"Of course she didn't know anything. If she did, she would have sold you out in a heartbeat. She never did care about what happened to you. You understand this right?" Rudolph made a point to look at his son as he continued to talk. "To answer your question: no. I did not hurt her. I didn't have to. She always was and always will be loyal to me."

Wally trembled from the lack of air still not getting to his burning lungs as he listened. His eyes began to burn as well with unshed tears. He had known that his mom was always aware of the abuse that went on right in her very own house but he had never wanted to outright admit it. Had never wanted to admit that his mom really did not give a damn about what happened to him. But she had known. She had known everything. Everything from the very first time he got his powers to last night when his dad had hurt him like never before to right at this very moment. She had known what his dad had planned and she had left. He struggled to pull himself up but his new injuries coupled with the remaining ones from the night before and the lack of food made him too weak to support himself.

Rudolph, seeing that his son was struggling to pick himself up, walked up to Wally and placed a foot on his back, pushing him down to the ground. Wally whimpered in pain as his ribs protested. Pressing down harder, Rudolph started talking. "Now listen very carefully to what I am about to say, because I am only going to say this one time. You are not to leave this house without my permission again." He scoffed before continuing. "Where would you go anyway? No one will help you or want you when I am done with you."

A single tear escaped from the young redhead's eyes as he listened to his father's words. Deep down, he knew he shouldn't be listening to a word his father said. He knew that there were those who loved him and would fight for him no matter what. Uncle Barry. Aunt Iris. Roy and Dick. His team. It was hard to keep that in mind though when his father kept constantly telling him otherwise and putting him down.

"You will no longer be allowed to visit your Aunt and Uncle and you will no longer be allowed on that team of freaks you call friends. You will come back home right after school each day."

Wally's eyes widened at that and he started to panic at the very notion of what his father was saying. No. His dad couldn't stop him from being Kid Flash. He couldn't ban him from being on the team. He couldn't. Being with his team and being Kid Flash were the only times he was able to get away from this hell hole. If that was taken away...

"Wallace!" His father snapped, bringing the redhead's attention back. "Are you listening to me?" He demanded. He pressed his foot down even more not even batting an eye when he heard a very audible crack.

Wally sobbed in pain at the feel of another of his ribs breaking. Black dots danced across his vision and he almost passed out from how much it hurt. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"It's time you started showing me some proper respect. Break one of these rules and I'll make sure you're sorry. Do you understand me?"

Wally was silent for a moment before looking up at his dad, a look of defiance in his green eyes. "No."

Rudolph blinked in surprise, not expecting that. "Excuse me?" His clenched his fists and removed his foot from Wally's back. Kneeling down, he grabbed a fistful of his son's blood soaked hair. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said 'no' _._ You can't do this. Please don't do this. Please don't take this away from me. I-" He was silenced once more that night as his dad slammed his head into the ground.

"You do not get a say in this, boy. You will do what I say I swear you won't live to see the next day."

Wally shook his head. "No. No, no, no, no, no."

This only caused the man to become more angry. He pulled up the bruised and beaten teenager by his arm and twisted it behind his back. "You will learn some respect you bastard." Rudolph was now twisting Wally's arm so much that there was an audible crack and a moment of silence before the young speedster cried out in pain. Throwing him back on the ground, Rudolph was about to beat him even more when something flew out of no where and sliced his arm in the process. Cursing in pain, the older man spun around, eyes blazing. He saw nothing and no one but the front door standing wide open.

"Who the hell is there?" He demanded.

Wally saw two figures step through the front door.

"Get the fuck away from him."

He wasn't sure what followed because, no longer able to stand the pain, Wally succumbed to the darkness and that was the last thing he remembered.

 **YJ**

"Did you hear that?" Dick questioned as he and Roy stepped out of the truck.

Roy growled and nodded. As he looked towards the house where their friend lived with his parents. "I did."

They had heard what sounded like a scream. When they hear the screams again, both teens ran toward the house without a second thought. When they reached the front porch Dick looked inside the window and gasped in shock and anger. Roy looked inside and the sight that met his eyes infuriated him beyond belief. Both boys were snapped out of their thoughts of revenge and into action when they saw Wally's dad twist his arm behind his back and throw him back to the ground.

"He's dead." Was all Roy said as Dick worked on getting the door open.

When the door was finally opened Dick through one of his bird-a-rangs at the offending man.

"Get the fuck away from him."

The two boys stepped into the house and gasped in shock at what they saw now that they had a better look. If Roy thought he couldn't become anymore furious at this situation, he was sorely mistaking. The sight before him enraged him to no end and the only thing stopping him from going on a warpath was the fact that Wally needed medical attention. Now.

The red head lay there covered in blood and various cuts and bruises. There was a large gash on the back of his head and his left arm twisted at an unnatural angle. Worst of all, he was passed out and appeared to be unresponsive and he probably had a concussion judging by how many times Rudolph probably hit his head.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Rudolph demanded as he whirled around to face them, bringing himself to his full height to try and intimidate them. It didn't work.

"You low life, dirty bastard. What the hell did you do to him?" Dick demanded.

Rudolph only scoffed and turned his back on the two seething teens. "Don't tell me you guys are on that team of freaks this freak is on."

"That's it." Roy stated as he marched up to the burly man. He placed one hand on his shoulder and spun him around so he was facing the archer. Before Rudolph could even think, Roy had punched him square in the nose. Rudolph stumbled back from the force of the punch and fell to the ground. Roy was about to attack the other man further when Dick's voice stopped him.

"Roy! Now is not the time to deal with that piece of shit. Wally needs help now. His pulse is way too slow, he's lost quite a bit of blood and it looks like he's not breathing properly."

Roy turned around and looked down at his two little brothers in concern. Wally really did look like shit right now and Roy knew that the smart thing for any older brother to do would be to get his brother to someone who could help him. Immediately. Roy knelt down next to the two younger boys. Looking up at Dick he asked, "Hospital?"

Dick only shook his head and stood up. "Alfred. We have to hurry though. I don't know how much longer he'll be able to last like this with no food in his system.

"You pieces of shit are not taking my son anywhere." Rudolph growled as he struggled to get up off the floor where Roy had left him.

Roy growled as he stood up. "And what are you going to do to stop us?"

Rudolph clenched his fists and stood up, stomping up to the the three teens. Before he had a chance to do anything Roy caught his fist and twisted his arm behind his back.

"How do you like it, huh?" Roy asked as the older man cried out in pain. "Not so much fun is it when it's happening to you? You're lucky that this is all I'm doing to you. If I had my way..." Roy let the threat hang in the air for Rudolph to try and imagine.

Rudolph tried fighting back but he was no match against the very pissed off and protective archer. "Let go of me." He yelled. "I swear when I get free, you won't know what hit you. And Wally... well let's just say that little Wally won't live to see another day if I get my way.

Roy, having heard enough, raised a fist and punched Wally's dad so hard he blacked out. With one last disgusted look at the vulgar man, Roy walked over to Wally again and scooped up the younger redhead into his arms. Roy looked to Dick and nodded. "Let's get him out of here and to Alfred."

 **YJ**

Alfred Pennyworth was used to dealing with major injuries. Years of caring for the Batman and his young sidekick, Robin, made sure of that. They were the reason why he always made sure to stay up to date on his first aid abilities. And he had seen it all. Broken arms. Concussions. bullet and stab wounds. And for as aged as he was, Alfred had also seen his fair share of child abuse cases in the past. The elderly and kind butler had seen a lot and nowadays, nothing surprised him anymore. That was until Dick and Roy brought him a severely injured Wally West.

Alfred wasn't sure what it was that upset him so much. Maybe it was the severity of the young boy's injuries. Or it could have been the fact that Alfred had known Wally personally for years due to his friendship with Dick. Whatever the reason, as soon as Alfred saw the injured boy, he was upset and angry at whoever had done this to say the least. Despite his feelings however, when Alfred saw the boy, he was all business.

"Master Roy, take young Master Wallace to the infirmary. I shall be there in a second with my supplies. Master Richard please go inform Master Bruce of the situation. I may need him down here to help. Now." He added the last part when he saw Dick was about to protest leaving.

Dick pursed his lips in irritation but simply nodded and rushed off to find Bruce.

As Dick and Roy went off to do their respective jobs, Alfred went to his room to gather all the necessary supplies he would need to help heal Wally. As he made his way back downstairs and into the Bat Cave, he ran into Bruce who looked at him with a confused expression.

"Alfred, what's going on?" Bruce asked as they made their way to the infirmary. "All Dick said was that you needed my assistance with Wally."

Alfred nodded confirmation to that as they approached the infirmary. "You shall see when we get in there, but be prepared because it is horrendous."

Bruce's eyes narrowed at the vague reply but he nodded anyway. When they reached their destination, despite being warned to be prepared, Bruce found himself stopping and staring in shock at the sight before him. There, on the medical table, lay Wally West. He was covered in bruises and cuts and it looked like his left arm was broken. And he was still. And quiet. Too quiet. Everything about this picture seemed wrong. Wally West wasn't quiet or still. He was loud and all over the place.

"Master Bruce?" Came the questioning voice of his ever faithful butler.

Turning his head to face the older man, Bruce saw a concerned look etched into his features. Bruce felt his eyes narrow and he felt Batman taking over. "What happened?" He demanded turning to face Dick and Roy who stood next

"His dad." Was all Dick offered as he continued to stare at his friend in worry. "His dad did this."

Bruce blinked in surprise and then clenched his fist in anger at what he had heard. Bruce, like Dick and Roy had had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Rudolph West once a while back. And like Dick and Roy, he was not too pleased with what he saw. But to think that the man would actually do this to his own son was sickening and it made the Bat's blood boil. He turned to look at the two.

"And where is Rudolph now?"

"At their house probably still passed out from when I punched the crap out of him." Roy replied with a slight smirk.

Bruce arched an eyebrow at that but didn't comment. Instead he walked over to where Alfred was tending to Wally. "How bad is he?" Bruce asked.

Alfred sighed and shook his head. "He definitely has a spiral fracture in his left arm." Alfred started to get supplies out of his medical bag and he set to work cleaning the blood off of the young redhead. "I believe that he may also have some broken ribs and a possible concussion. It also appears as if he hasn't eaten at all in the past twenty-four to forty-eight hours so he will need an IV... It does not look good at all, Sir."

Bruce rubbed at his face with one of his hands and sighed at the information. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Barry didn't know. And neither did Iris if his assumptions were correct. He turned to Alfred and, as if he had read his mind, Alfred nodded.

"Go let him know what has occurred. I will be fine here. I will make sure Master Wallace receives the best care I can give."

Bruce nodded thankfully and left the room. This was one conversation he was not looking forward to. As he walked into the main part of the cave, he thought about how he was going to break the news to Barry. Everyone knew how protective Barry was of Wally. Everyone. So to have to break this sort of news to the speedster was not going to be easy. He fired up the communicator and radioed for Barry.

"Batman to Flash."

"Bats? What is it? Is something wrong with the mission? Is my cover blown? Is-"

"Flash." Bruce interrupted as he grew impatient with all the speedsters questions. "This isn't about the mission. It's about Wally."


	6. Author's Note: Beta Reader

This is not an update. I am actually wondering if anyone would be interested in being a beta reader or knows a good beta on here? I am having a hell of a time finding one and I feel like I could use the extra help on my stories. I know they're ok but I feel like they could be better. Just let me know guys by messaging me! I would really appreciate it!

Much love!

-Sammie


End file.
